


Property of Robin

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, F/M, Foreplay, Horny Teenagers, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marinette Dupain-Cheng|Ladybug is a little shit, Mild Smut, Nervous Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I was wondering if, maybe, Robin could pay me a little visit. I’ve got a surprise for him.”
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 31
Kudos: 188
Collections: anonymous





	Property of Robin

“ _ I was wondering if, maybe, Robin could pay me a little visit. I’ve got a surprise for him.” _

His eyes widened in surprise, but, when Marinette looked back at him, Damien felt his cheeks warm. The sweet, demure smile on her face completely belied the near  _ indecent  _ look of pure want in her eyes. He knew all too well what her intentions were, and was nearly tempted to say no.

But, right as he opened his mouth to say something snarky and clever, she delivered quite the finishing blow. Marinette looked up at him with those devastating bluebell eyes and batted her lashes at him, her plush, pink bottom lip caught between her teeth.

“ _ Pretty please?” _

And, just like that, he was putty in her hands. 

It was infuriatingly difficult to say no to her. He groaned under his breath and buried his face in her hair, trying his best to contain himself. “Of course, Angel,” He murmured, and she smiled happily, doing that delightful little wiggle she often did around him.

Seeing that adorable wiggle then, however, made it seem much less innocent. He didn’t want to think much about it though - not when she decided in her excitement to kiss him. Damien knew that no matter how innocent it usually seemed, the motivation behind it was more sinful than he’d thought Marinette capable of.

Not that he was complaining.

And, if anyone noticed that he was in a bit more of a rush to finish patrol, no one mentioned anything.

__________

She stood in the middle of the room, within perfect view of the balcony, and smiled excitedly when she heard the familiar sound of a grappling hook retracting and light footsteps.

If he wanted to, Robin could’ve snuck up on her. So, either he wanted to let her know that he was there or he was so off-kilter from her request that he couldn’t rein himself in. And Marinette revelled in the amount of pleasure that brought her. 

Speaking of pleasure, Robin was currently trailing soft kisses along the curve of her neck, and it felt incredible. His lips were soft and warm, and she was far too willing to just let him continue with his lazy shows of affection.

But Marinette had a lot more planned than sweet kisses traded under ridiculously fluffy blankets, which was how their usual trysts often turned out. 

And she gently peeled herself away, trying her best not to laugh at the cute pout on Robin’s lips. “Sorry, birdy, but don’t you want to see your present? I worked so hard on it,” Marinette simpered, playing with the drawstrings on her short, pale red robe.

Marinette could see the gears turning in his mind and him taking in her state of dress for the first time since he’d joined her in the room.

For one, she’d taken the time to curl her hair, soft waves that reached the small of her back. And, other than the robe, he clearly couldn’t tell what else she was wearing. If he asked, she would savour the mere fact that she knew she could hold over him.

And she wouldn’t say a thing.

“I’d love to see my present, habibti. But the person giving it to me is being very… Mean. I’m not quite sure if she’ll let me.” “She will. If you ask nicely.”

Marinette felt his smirk when he kissed her neck again, and she shivered delightedly. “Mhmm, may I _please_ see my present, Angel?” Usually, it took more to get him to agree to something, so she could say with full certainty that she was more than pleased with how easily he went along with her way of things.

“Alright, I guess you can see it,” Marinette giggled, backing away once more to undo the tie of her robe.

It fell to the floor in a pool of silk, and she watched as he took in a sharp breath, his cheeks turning a deep rouge. A deep green, nearly emerald, bralette cupped her breasts perfectly, adorned in very beautiful and rich lace. The babydoll she was wearing over it was dyed ombre, half of it red while the rest faded into a soft yellow. 

But, what most likely caught his attention, was the nearly sheer black underwear she was wearing under it all, with a bow and tag reading, “Property of Robin.”

He stalked towards her, his mask leaving her incapable of reading his mood, and she gasped when her feet suddenly left the ground. Immediately, she wrapped her legs around his waist, huffing a laugh when he pressed a rough kiss against her lips.

By the time he released her and set her on her bed to start taking off his suit, she was breathless. Marinette was panting, trying desperately to breathe, and Robin seemed happy to keep it that way.

She whined at the feeling of his lips closing around a pert nipple, whimpered as he lashed his tongue and sucked, and buried her fingers in his hair, making quick work of his mask. And Damian’s eyes were dark, the green hardly visible, and cloudy. Seeing him, actually seeing his face, knowing his soft, warm lips were on  _ her,  _ was a mind-breaking experience of its own.

  
An incredible experience, but mind-breaking nonetheless.

They’d never really gone this far before - mostly just warm touches above the clothes and necking - but Damian seemed to know just what he was doing when he gently teased her nipple with his teeth and used his other hand to play with the other. And Marinette keened, arching into his touch. 

Damian hummed happily, pulling away with an obscene pop, and pressed a quick kiss against her lips. “Property of Robin, hmm?” “I - I thought you’d,” She gasped, “I thought you’d like it.” He smirked, backing up enough to start peeling off the rest of his suit and said with full certainty, “Oh, I love it. I just thought we were waiting.” 

“Me too… Just wanted to show that - that I want this.” He froze, looking at her through his lashes, and her heartbeat picked up rapidly, jackhammering against her ribcage.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Damian swore, just before his lips made contact with hers, and she whimpered. They were hot against her own, scaldingly so, but she simply melted into his hold, accepting the deep, languid kiss like she couldn’t breathe without it. 

More than a few people would claim that Damian Wayne was an ice-prince but, in reality, he was more like a sweet kitten. 

He was warm and gentle, and, God, he was so loving. Even if his touch was rougher than she was used to, he was still careful, making sure he didn’t hurt her in any way. And she appreciated it, a lot. 

Damian was more than willing to be rough with her, but would never push beyond whatever boundaries that had been set. He knew she could handle whatever he dished out, but he wouldn’t intentionally hurt her. He didn’t treat her like she was fragile.

Crap, she was stuck in her head again. She was so focused on the deeper meaning behind Damian’s touch that she completely forgot that his hands were on her. 

The mere fact that she’d allowed herself to completely lose a sense of where she was and - Holy crap, when did Damian get there? His face was right in front of hers, his acidic green eyes peering into soft blue. And she whimpered at the sight of concern in his eyes.

“-inette, are you alright? Do you want to stop?”

“N-No,” Marinette murmured, “Just need to breathe for a sec.” He nodded softly, stooping closer to nuzzle against her cheek, and she purred quietly, pressing a kiss wherever she could reach.

They sat there in peace for a moment, Marinette happy to let her mind go blank and Damian simply happy that he could be close to her. And then, when she shifted slightly and nudged against something in Damian’s pants, he let out a deep groan and laid down on top of her, burying his face in her neck.

“Fuck, Mari, I’m trying my best to be a gentleman here, but this is too much,” He growled, his voice deep, dark, and gravelly, and she felt shivers rush down her spine, a keening whimper edging out of the back of her throat. 

Marinette could see the look on his face, stuck between kissing her stupid or backing off completely, but she knew exactly what she wanted him to do when she felt him just barely rocking his hips against her own. He probably didn’t even realize that he was doing it, but he certainly was. 

The fact that Damian wanted her so badly empowered her, and she smiled softly.

“You don’t have to be.” At his look of confusion, she continued, “A gentleman, I mean.” “You - Shit, okay,” Damian fumbled, and his tan cheeks grew a bit darker with his flush.

She’d never heard him swear like that before, and, now that she was looking for it, she could just barely make out the soft red on the tips of his ears and the gentle glow of his eyes as the room darkened around them. It was almost… funny, how calm she began to feel, and how flustered he seemed to become.

But, at the end of the day, she understood. It was just her and Damian, just two people and two bodies. This sort of physical intimacy could only help them - help Damian convey just how much he trusted her by allowing himself to be vulnerable, and help Marinette show him that she trusted him despite everything that told her not to. 

With that in mind, she pressed closer to him, trying her best to take everything in.

The taste and feel of his lips on hers, the heavy warmth of his body on top of hers, the... feeling of the bottom half of Robin’s suit rubbing against her bare thighs.

She wanted to keep the kiss going, even if the material felt weird against her skin, so Marinette just ignored it in favour of savouring the touch. Damian shifted slightly, slowly trailing his lips along the curve of her jaw, and nipped just beneath her ear.

Marinette gasped, letting her head fall back, as the sensation washed over her. Chuckling, Damian eased lower, slowly slipping the straps of her babydoll off her shoulders. 

And then, they heard something that made their blood run cold.

_ “Okay, as interesting as this sounds, baby bird, would really appreciate you turning off your com.”  _

_ “Yeah….. Also, damn Mari, ‘property of Robin’? _

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my lifeblood.


End file.
